BTR extends an arm extends a life
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: What happens when Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan go out for a jog one day with the kids, and there is a blood drive taking place where they live. The four agree to it and extend their arms to extend another life


**BTR extends an arms extends a life**

**Since everyone is wondering about Logan's triplets and if they were going to be okay I put them in here then this chapter will go in my little girl's**

One morning the guys were out for a jog when they saw the blood donation sign out at the community center

"What do you say guys you guys up for giving blood?' James asks the guys

"Sure it couldn't hurt it's for a good cause right?" Carlos asks

"Yes Carlos it's for a good cause the blood stays local and is used for accident victims, heart patients, cancer patients, you know those types of victims" Logan says as he jogs with Quinn in her stroller

"Then it's decided Big time rush is going to give blood" Kendall says taking off with Maybre and Scarlett which were Logan's little girl's

"Wait for me you guys" Carlos says following with Marcos in his stroller

(Blood drive day)

"Okay genius what do we do first?" Kendall asks Logan

"Since my character was studying to be a doctor I did research on this subject, and first things first we grab two forms and fill them out and answer all the questions on one of them. Then we go in and get a short physical which is followed by the iron count and if your iron is up you can give, but if it isn't you wait a while before bringing it back up" Logan says grabbing the two forms and begins filling them out

Since Logan was done first he went in to get his blood pressure taken, temperature taken, and his pulse

"Logan you make it look easy" James says coming in for his physical

"Thanks" Logan says when the thermometer goes in his mouth

Logan waits for James and Kendall to get done, so they can have their iron taken together

"What's taking Carlos so long?" Kendall asks

"He thinks the forms are a test and he didn't study" James says

"All the questions are yes or no answers" Logan says

"He thinks they are true/false questions" Kendall says

"Figures doesn't he know were not on set anymore" Logan says

"No I'll go tell him to just be himself" James says

James comes back with Carlos and his forms

Logan, James, and Carlos passed but Kendall couldn't cause if his tats that he had

"Well here we go" James says entering the donation process and finding an open chair to give blood

The nurse sanitize the location the needle will be going in at, and takes the blood pressure cuff to inflate it so she can find a vein

"Okay you will feel a slight pinch" she says inserting the needle into James arm

James nods and relaxes

Logan sits at the end, and gives his right arm for donation. His nurse sanitize that arm and does the same thing James nurse did to get the blood flowing

'Okay I'm ready" Carlos says when he was in his spot and closes his eyes

"Mr. Pena I haven't done anything yet" the nurse says

"Oh" Carlos says

"Remember to squeeze the ball every ten seconds" the nurse tells James

"Got it" James says squeezing the ball

"Okay Mr. Pena I'm going to insert the needle now" the nurse says when she finds a vein

Carlos shuts his eyes as the needle was inserted

"You are doing just fine Mr. Henderson not too much longer" Logan's nurse says checking his bag

When Logan was giving blood he was listening to his music

"Okay Mr. Maslow you are all done what color would you like?" the nurse asks James when he was holding the gauze where the needle was inserted at

"Green please" James says

The nurse wraps James arms and he gets up to walk to the canteen for his snack and his juice

"There we go Mr. Henderson you did beautifully your first time out I'm going to take the needle out and going to have you hold the gauze on your arm while I take care of your donation" his nurse says taking care of his blood

Logan goes with a purple wrap, and when he gets up he feels light headed, and he ends up passing out right on the floor

"Someone help me get him back in the chair" the nurse calls when she sees him go down

Carlos did great and he picks a blue wrap for Marcos, and he walks slowly to the canteen for his snack and juice

"How you doing Loges?" James asks him

"What happened?" Logan asks when he opens his eyes

"You passed out my friend don't worry I called Erin and Alexa is bring her down to drive back to the house" Carlos says drinking his juice

"Thanks Carlos" Logan says as the nurse sits him up a little bit

"Just relax there Loges we are going to help you to the canteen for some sweet snacks, and a cup or orange fruit drink" James says

"Okay" Logan says taking a deep breath in and out

Erin arrives moments later to be at Logan side

"What are you doing here?" he asks

"You were by my side when the triplets were born, and now I'm by your side when you give blood" she says caressing his forehead

"That's why I love you" he says kissing her

Logan was able to sit up altogether a short time later, and with the help of his friends he walked to the canteen for his snack and his juice

"I have to say that was a pretty successful donation" James says when they leave

"Yeah even though I was freaked out by the forms

"Next time we give let's bring the wives to make it more fun and enjoyable" Logan says as Erin helps him into the van

"Plus Kendall needs to stop getting tats, so he can give blood too it will be more fun if all of us do it" James says getting in his car

'Yeah it will" Carlos says


End file.
